icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Romania men's national junior ice hockey team
Attila Nagy | Coach = Otto Keresztes | Asst Coach = Marius Trandafir | Captain = Roberto Gliga | Most games = Roberto Gliga (25) | Top scorer = | Most points = Roberto Gliga (43) | Home Stadium = | IIHF code = ROU | IIHF Rank = | IIHF max = | IIHF max date = | IIHF min = | IIHF min date = | Team_Colors = | Jerseys = | First game = 10 – 2 (Bucharest, Romania; 3 March 1983) | Largest win = 25 – 0 (Novi Sad, Yugoslavia; 1 January 1999) | Largest loss = 16 – 3 (Rouen, France; 18 March 1987) | World champ2 name = IIHF World U20 Championship | World champ2 apps = 31 | World champ2 first = 1983 | World champ2 best = 10th (1988) | Record = 71-89-10 }} The Romania men's national under 20 ice hockey team is the national under-20 ice hockey team of Romania. The team is controlled by the Romanian Ice Hockey Federation, a member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. History Romania played its first game in 1983 against Australia during the Pool C tournament of the 1983 IIHF World U20 Championship. Romania won the game 10–2. Romania also gained promotion to Pool B for 1984 after winning all six of their games and finishing first in the standings. They remained in Pool B up until the 1994 IIHF World U20 Championship where they finished last and were relegated back to Pool C for the 1995 World Championships. Romania competed in the Pool C tournament of the World Championships for the next four years but at the 1998 IIHF World U20 Championship they finished last in the Pool C tournament after losing to Great Britain and were relegated to Pool D. In 2001 after the a change in the format of the World Championships Romania was reseeded into the newly formed Division III tournament. They remained in the Division III tournament for two years before gaining promotion to Division II due to a restructuring which increased the number of teams in Division II to 12. In 2012 they finished first in the Division II Group B tournament being held in Tallinn, Estonia and gained promotion to Division II Group A. Following promotion in 2012 Romania competed in the 2013 IIHF U20 World Championship Division II Group A tournament being held in Brașov, Romania. The team finished third and retained their spot in Division II Group A for the following year. Roberto Gliga currently holds the team record for most points with 43. Gliga has competed at five World Championships for the Romanian under-20 team from 2009 to 2013 with his best result in 2012 where he scored 17 points in the Division II Group B tournament at the 2012 IIHF World U20 Championship. International competitions *1983 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 1st in Pool C (17th overall) *1984 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 7th in Pool B (15th overall) *1985 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 7th in Pool B (15th overall) *1986 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 4th in Pool B (12th overall) *1987 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 6th in Pool B (14th overall) *1988 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 2nd in Pool B (10th overall) *1989 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 3rd in Pool B (11th overall) *1990 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 7th in Pool B (15th overall) *1991 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 5th in Pool B (13th overall) *1992 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 5th in Pool B (13th overall) *1993 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 7th in Pool B (15th overall) *1994 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 8th in Pool B (16th overall) *1995 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 6th in Pool C Group 1 (22nd overall) *1996 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 6th in Pool C (24th overall) *1997 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 6th in Pool C (24th overall) *1998 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 8th in Pool C (26th overall) *1999 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 3rd in Pool D (29th overall) *2000 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 2nd in Pool D (28th overall) *2001 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 3rd in Division III (29th overall) *2002 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 4th in Division III (30th overall) *2003 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 3rd in Division II Group A (27th overall) *2004 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 2nd in Division II Group A (26th overall) *2005 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 2nd in Division II Group A (26th overall) *2006 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 3rd in Division II Group A (26th overall) *2007 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 2nd in Division II Group A (26th overall) *2008 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 5th in Division II Group A (31st overall) *2009 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 6th in Division II Group A (33rd overall) *2010 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 3rd in Division II Group B (28th overall) *2011 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 4th in Division II Group B (29th overall) *2012 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 1st in Division II Group B (29th overall) *2013 IIHF World U20 Championship. Finish: 3rd in Division II Group A (25th overall) References External links *Romanian Ice Hockey Federation *National Teams of Ice hockey Romania profile Category:Ice hockey in Romania Category:National teams